Fun at Ouran
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of related IYxOHSHC drabbles, Installment 10: In which Souta gives Kagome advice.
1. Project: Friends, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What do you want?"

The question was asked in exasperation and slight irritation and it had the handsome blond flailing for a bit, surprised that he had been caught spying (though he had not done a covert job of doing it, in her point of view.)

"Oh, umm, Higurashi-san! Fancy meeting you here!" The handsome blond, Suoh Tamaki, as she thought his name was, flushed a bit under her scrutinizing stare with those intense blue, "H-how are you this fine day?"

"Please, cut the act," Kagome said bluntly, eyeing the male suspiciously, "Why are you following me? Is this some kind of dare or something?" She narrowed her eyes as he visibly stiffened while the flush quickly faded from his face.

"Of course not, Higurashi-san!" Tamaki blinked violet eyes, surprised at the question, "Why would you think that?" He asked with both curiosity and concern.

"Don't play stupid," Kagome rolled her eyes, just wanting this conversation to end and for him to stop following her on some strange whim, "We are both aware that I'm not exactly a normal student here."

It had not taken long for her to fall to school outcast in the short time she had starting attending Ouran Academy for one obvious reason.

"I know," Tamaki rubbed his blond hair, "And I don't understand it myself," He admitted, "As to why your classmates scorn you just because you– you...!"

"Am a girl who openly wears the male uniform?" Kagome finished dryly, "Because I don't fit in with your perceived standards?" She sighed at Tamaki's flustered expression, "The female uniform is simply unpractical in the real world."

Besides, her 'real world' consisted of stray Youkai attacking her often enough and there was no way she could fight in that yellow thing.

"It is also your appearance!" Tamaki blurted out, having heard the clients of the host club whispering among themselves, "You are... very attractive." He felt his face heat up, not knowing why he was so embarrassed when he said the same thing on a daily basis to said clients.

"Because some people are jealous of my looks?" Kagome looked both surprised and skeptical, "It really doesn't matter for the reasons," She shrugged, "I didn't exactly come here to make friends."

It had strange enough that some anonymous benefactor had paid for her tuition, but she had reluctantly decided to attend Ouran because there was no way a decent public high school would accept her terrible grades and attendance record.

"You should leave now," Kagome suddenly said, causing Tamaki to jump, "I'm sure you don't want to be seen with me. It might harm your image if you're seen talking to the school loner."

Tamaki had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her in comfort (though she did not appear upset by her own words) and mentally lamented the fact that she was not placed in the twins and Haruhi's class, despite being in the same year, "But I want to be friends!" He said forthright, faltering at the sight of Kagome's widened eyes and stunned expression, "So cute~" He could not help but to mumble to himself.

"Don't worry about about it, Suoh-senpai," Kagome gathered her books, knowing lunchtime was almost over, "I'm used to this sort of thing." The looks she received from her current classmates were not much different from some that she had gotten at her middle school for being the 'diseased girl'.

"But that isn't right!" Tamaki almost shouted, causing Kagome to quirk a brow at him, "I don't want your years at Ouran to be lonely if I can help it!"

"That's... very kind of you," Kagome smiled at him and he was in awe at how the simple motion made her look that much more beautiful, "But I don't want to drag you down in the mud with me," She patted him on his shoulder as she moved past him, "Thank you, Suoh-senpai."

Tamaki sighed, watching her disappear from his sight before a determined look appeared on his face, _'I won't give up!' _He thought resolutely, _'We will be friends, Higurashi-san! All of us will!'_

It was a promise.


	2. Project: Friends, Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Ah..."

It was a little sigh that Kagome could not help as she looked through the various papers posted on the wall, trying to figure out what club to join as she was required to join at least one.

Of course, her mind automatically went to the Kyudo Club, but she shook her head at the idea, _'I don't want to join a club that requires too much dedication and tournaments.'_

Why waste that time when she could use it to focus on improving her math grades?

Her eyes trailed across the papers, wondering what club would at least interest her, but at the same time, not require too much of her time, _'Kendo Club. Track Club. Book Club. Tea Club?' _She thought with some disbelief and it only grew when she noticed other strange clubs, _'Black Magic Club?'_

No way, dark magic resurrected Kikyou after all.

'_This can't be serious?!' _Her eyes widened when another caught her attention, _'Host Club?! This school seriously allows something like that?!' _She bit her lip when a sudden bout of anger boiled within her, _'No, don't think about it.'_

"Oh, Higurashi."

Kagome looked over to her side where three males were standing and her irritation grew when she noticed how they were looking at her, "Can I help you?" She asked, her tone guarded.

"Still don't have any friends?" One of the males overtly eyed her with a smirk, "Why don't you hang out with us?" He and his friends snickered, "We'll gladly play with you."

Her first instinct was to punch him, but she barely held herself back, "No," She looked back to the bulletin board, "I'm good, thanks."

Her dismissal of them clearly angered the leader, "Why is that?" He sneered, looking her over again, but with disgust this time around, "What, are you gay or something?" He taunted, "Why else would you dress like a man?"

Her brow twitched, "Maybe you don't know this because of your sheltered little life, but in the real world, women do wear pants," She turned to them, glaring icily and two of them stepped back, unnerved by said glare, "I'm not about to throw on a dress just to satisfy _you _or anyone else."

It was not the first time her clothing gained negative attention.

"You commoner trash!" The leader snarled, "I'll make your life hell–!?" He stopped when a hand griped his shoulder tightly. He turned, noticing that his two friends were already out of sight and he was met with angry violet.

"Is something going on?" Tamaki asked with a smile, though his body was noticeably tense and he was obviously radiating anger, "Did I hear you right? You threatened Higurashi-san."

A male with black hair and glasses stepped up, his grey eyes narrowed, "If you really did threaten another student, it must be reported, whether to the Chairman or, more appropriately, the proper authorities."

"Whatever!" The male turned pale, recognizing the two as he shakily stepped back, retreating quickly, "Forget it!"

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, "I could have handled it myse–?!" She let out a shocked noise when she abruptly crushed against a chest with arms wrapped tightly around her, "What the hell are you doing?!" She screeched.

"Oh, Kagome~" Tamaki utterly skipped his formality as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, noticing she really no taller than Haruhi, "Were you scared?! Don't worry, he will certainly be expelled for such devious behaviour!"

"Let go!" Kagome finally managed to wrench herself away from Tamaki's surprisingly tight grasp, "What the hell was that?!" She flushed with both indignation and embarrassment, stepping backwards when it looked like the blond was going for another (unwanted) hug.

Well, so much for club hunting.


	3. Project: Friends, Part III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

'_What the...?'_

Kagome gawked at Tamaki in what she was sure was in an unattractive manner when he moved closer, clearly intending to hug her once more and she broke out into a sweat before her body automatically moved on its own.

She fled.

"Ah, Kagome~!" Tamaki called out, not bothering with the honorifics anymore since he wanted to be friends and he was sure being so formal would not accomplish anything, "She ran away." He pouted.

"So, you _have _approached her before then," Kyouya stated, expecting as much even when Tamaki nodded eagerly, "So brazenly?" His brow quirked, "You're well aware that Higurashi-san is not like the other females of this school, excluding Haruhi."

"But..." Tamaki grinned a little guiltily, "I couldn't help myself! She just looks so lonely sitting by herself at lunchtime! Like a lost little bird~"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Kyouya retorted, "It is true that the majority of students do look down upon her for her... uniform choice, there are a few who are interested in her because of that," He closed his eyes, "Though, possibly for more... depraved reasons as they may see her as an easy target, which we just witnessed."

"It's a passing whim. I will make sure that student and any others are disciplined by Père, if they are not expelled by him," Tamaki looked almost solemn for a moment before his face brightened once again, "So, you know more about her?"

"Of course," Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "I look into every new student and their background. Higurashi-san is only from a middle-class family, yet her lineage is quite impressive," He said, "Her family has been caretakers for a popular shrine for centuries now and she is the resident Miko of this shrine."

"Kagome is a shrine maiden?" Tamaki smiled excitedly, his cheeks growing a light pink, "I would love to see her in Miko robes! She would be adorable~!" The blond quickly livened at the thought, "We should cosplay as ancient Priests and Monks for the Host Club!"

"Indeed," Kyouya smirked, but it faded quickly, "However, I do find a few things about Higurashi-san quite... odd," He paused for a moment as Tamaki looked at him questioningly, "Her family may be upper middle-class from the amount of land they own around the Higure Shrine and their income is decent among commoners, it is still not enough to cover tuition."

"Did she get in on a scholarship?" Tamaki blinked, "I don't remember hearing anything like that, not like with Haruhi."

"That is where it becomes strange," Kyouya frowned, "A benefactor has paid for Higurashi-san's tuition, yet I cannot find any information on who that could be," An eerie glint flashed off his glasses, "And for reasons I don't understand, the records of her final year of middle school has been completely sealed away," He crossed his arms, "Even I could not uncover what may have happened in that year," He admitted with some frustration, "Only rumours of various and unbelievable illnesses."

"Do... do you think she was some kind of delinquent then?!" Tamaki squeaked, "Did she threaten Père to let her wear the male uniform?!"

"Of course not," Kyouya said with some amusement, "I do see why she would prefer the male uniform," He murmured under his breath so Tamaki could not hear him, "What exactly are your plans? Higurashi-san is unable to join the Host Club as her gender is already known to the student body."

"I just don't want Kagome to be so lonely," Tamaki answered, remembering that smile she had given him when he first approached her, "She's a sweet girl, just like Haruhi~! I'm sure they would be great friends!"

"'Sweet' is not the term I would describe Haruhi with," Kyouya murmured once again before another smirk settled on his face, "I will support you in whatever your intentions may be for Higurashi-san."

"Thank you, Kyouya! I knew I would have your trust in this~!" Tamaki grinned, taking a glance at the bulletin board that Kagome had been looking at earlier, "Now, what club would my sweet little bird would want to join?" He wondered out loud.

Just what were her interests?


	4. Project: Friends, Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She sighed.

'_He's not following me,' _Kagome thought, looking behind her, finally letting out that breath of relief, _'Good.'_

Just why was he so persistent?

'_It's annoying,' _She thought, slowing down her pace as she shoved her hands in her pockets, irritated that she would have to look through the clubs another time, _'I already told him to stay away from me.'_

Now she would have to go out of her way to avoid him.

'_Might as well get some homework done,' _Kagome winced at the thought of math, _'I'm going to have to find a different spot.' _Now that Suoh knew her favourite spot to relax in during lunch and her free period, she would have to find somewhere else.

She walked through the long halls until something pink caught her eye.

"What?" Kagome uttered, stopping to stare at something she certainly did not expect to see, "Is that...?" She blinked, bending down to pick up what looked to be a bunny plushy, "What the hell?"

Just what was something like this doing here?

'_Does this actually belong to a student?' _Kagome shook her head at the thought, not sure if she would ever be able to understand her rich classmates who preferred their sheltered little bubbles and knew nothing of reality, _'Is there some kind of 'lost-and-found' at this school?'_

Well, she could always just drop the bunny off at the Chairman's office when she saw him next...

As she turned a corner, she glanced back, relieved to see that Tamaki really had not followed her, but let out a sound when she roughly bumped into something and would have fallen if not for her skills she would rather keep secret.

"Oi," A red-haired male looked at her and with his face, it looked as though he was glaring at her, "Watch where you're going."

"O-oh," Kagome recognized him as one of her classmates, Kasanoda Ritsu, a fellow outcast whom many students were afraid of for reasons she really did not know, "I'm sorry," She said sheepishly, "I really wasn't watching where I was going."

Kasanoda stared at her, causing her to blink and then frown, "I already apologized," Kagome huffed, "What more do you want?"

"Why the fuck aren't you running away screaming?" Kasanoda demanded, inwardly taken back by the lack of fear this girl was showing, though perhaps, since she came from a middle-class family and was the new student, maybe she did not know who he was?

"What? Why should I be running away?" Kagome's frown deepened, "I said I was sorry already. I'll be going on my way now." She stated with a tense tone.

"No, wait!" Kasanoda called out when Kagome began to step around him, stopping and he flushed a little under her scrutinizing stare, "I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted, cursing himself internally when he raised his voice unnecessarily.

"Okay," Kagome said slowly, peering at the red-head when he seemed to mutter to himself under his breath, "Can I help you with something?" She really hoped he wasn't like those three students she just encountered.

"You're the new kid, Higurashi Kagome, right?" Kasanoda took this chance, hoping this girl did not know he came from a Yakuza clan, "We are in the same class," He raised his arm shakily, "Kasanoda Ritsu."

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome took his hand, noting how it shook when she touched his skin, "Kasanoda-san."

"Uhh, yeah," Kasanoda flushed again, noticing that she was holding a pink bunny with her other arm and knew vaguely he had seen it somewhere before, "I know how the other students treat you," He said bluntly, "And it's fucking disgraceful. If you want," He swallowed thickly, "We could hang out during lunch."

It was rather awkward and Kasanoda's eyes were darting everywhere but at her, "It's a kind offer," She smiled and abruptly thought of Tamaki and how not every student looked at her in disdain, but... "It's best not to get involved with me."

Despite how their classmates were afraid of him (probably because of his face), he certainly had a chance to make friends and connections and she did not want to ruin that for him.

Someone like her did not have a place in Suoh's and Kasanoda's world.

"Please, excuse me," Kagome bowed, "I need to make a decision on what club to join." She went to move past him, but he surprised her when he shouted out something she did not expect.

"Join the Gardening Club!"

Violet eyes narrowed from a distance.


	5. Project: Friends, Part V

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please review! It will make my day happy!

* * *

"What is he saying to her?!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes when Tamaki fisted his hands in his hair, looking frustrated that Kagome was talking to another boy, "I'm sorry, Tamaki, but I can't read lips."

Both were strategically standing behind invaluable decorations so the girl could not see them following her, though it would fail if Tamaki insisted on being so loud.

"H-he's shaking her hand! He's touching my little bird!" Tamaki gasped, watching as the two shook hands, "Come on, Kyouya! My little bird does not stand a chance against Kasanoda!"

"Higurashi-san seems to be holding up fine," Kyouya had to physically stop Tamaki from stomping over there. He stared at the scene, noting one particularly interesting thing, "Is that not Honey-senpai's rabbit she's holding?"

Tamaki stopped his struggle, also seeing that she was, indeed, holding the bunny plushy that Honey carried around with him everywhere. He choked, wondering if Honey had somehow gotten to Kagome before he had.

No, no!

_He_ would be the chivalrous prince who would sweep the naive adorable girl off her feet and into high society.

She may not be from a wealthy family, but she certainly deserved friends and the friends Tamaki had already envisioned were just himself and the other members of the Host Club.

No other boy fit into his sweet little fantasy.

Certainly not the Walking Blizzard.

~00~

"Excuse me?"

Kasanoda looked around nervously when Kagome actually stopped to stare at him, "I already said, join the Gardening Club!"

"There's a Gardening Club?" Kagome asked, looking thoughtful, "I didn't see it posted," She murmured, but she had not managed to get through all the clubs posters before those three perverts approached her, "I..."

It actually sounded appealing to her.

She knew how to tend to various things due to Kaede and Miroku's teachings, and that included flowers (which, would be undoubtedly the thing the Gardening Club dealt with) and she did not think it would take too much of her time that could be spent improving her math skills.

"Who's in the Gardening Club?" Kagome asked, sighing at the thought of the sneers she would, with no doubt, receive if she joined.

His answer shocked her.

"Just me," Kasanoda rubbed his red hair, looking away with clenched teeth, "Everyone else just left when I joined."

"I..." Kagome blinked, looking taken back, "I'm sorry," She said, staring at him intently, "But why? Is it because they are afraid of you?" She scoffed, "Why are they afraid of you?"

Kasanoda opened his mouth to answer, but it hung a little when Kagome let out a yelp, feeling arms wrap around her waist and pulling her into a chest, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kasanoda growled.

Tamaki held Kagome closely to him, ignoring the fact that she was struggling against him, "I-I won't let you taint my little bird," His voice shook a little and his body trembled when it really hit him that he was going against the Walking Blizzard himself, "What are your devious plans?"

Kyouya's glasses glinted, "If you intend to bring Higurashi-san into your 'line of business'..." He stated, giving an open-ending threat as he crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kasanoda was taken back that someone was actually standing up to him (even though he did nothing that required that), "I was just inviting her into the Gardening Club, that's it!"

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki declared, wincing when Kagome began to bite his arm in an attempt to get away, "We will figure out a way to let Kagome join the Host Clu–?!"

"I will..." Kagome had enough and pushed Tamaki away from her with a little too much strength and he stumbled away, barely on his feet, "I would like to join the Gardening Club."

Tamaki shattered.

"Higurashi-san," Kyouya stepped up to the girl while Tamaki was crying in a corner, "Where did you find that rabbit?"

Kagome blinked, not expecting that question, "On the floor," She answered, "Is it yours?" She eyed him, but there was no judgment.

"No," Kyouya smirked, writing something down in a notepad, to which Kagome tilted her head at, "I was simply curious. Keep it for now."

"Someone is missing it," Kagome retorted back, stiffening when she felt arms wrap around one of her legs, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kagome," Tamaki whimpered, "Why do you reject me so?" He cried, hanging when Kagome tried to shake him off.

Kasanoda could only stare.


	6. Project: Friends, Part VI

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Seriously, what was his problem?!

"Suoh-senpai!" Kagome finally managed to wrench her leg from Tamaki's hold, "You're starting to become a bother!"

"A-A bother?!" Tamaki gasped, grasping his heart as his violet eyes seemed to fill with tears, "Kyouya, my little bird thinks I'm a bother!" With that, he was crying in a corner once more.

Kagome sighed, feeling slightly bad that her words of frustration seemed to affect the blond so much, but it was not like he could get his way all the time, even if he was rich.

Not with her at least.

"I'll talk to you later about the Gardening Club," Kagome said to Kasanoda, who was staring at the scene with disbelief, "When there is less of a... _commotion_ going on."

"Yeah," Kasanoda could only say when Kagome hightailed it out of there, "Okay." He glanced to the sobbing Tamaki, not sure what to do, so he simply walked away, assuming Kyouya would be able to calm the blond down.

"Well, what ever your plans must have been failed," Kyouya stated and Tamaki let out whimper, feeling an arrow strike his heart, "What is it that you were planning? Incorporating Higurashi-san into the Host Club as a hostess?" Kyouya raised a brow, mulling over the idea, "I'm not so sure that our regular clients would appreciate Higurashi-san–"

"What else can we do for her, Kyouya?" Tamaki stood up with a surprisingly serious expression, "Even our own regulars are mocking Kagome just for her clothing choice!" He ran his hands through his hair, "It could be a common practise among commoners to cross-dress! It should never be something to be harassed over!"

"It could be common practise," Kyouya thought for a moment, "After all, Haruhi does prefer male clothing. Perhaps we should start telling our clients not to harass Higurashi-san?"

"It's a start," Tamaki tightened his lips, "But we still need to do more! There must be a way we can include Kagome in the Host Club! We still have to convince her not to join the Gardening Club before it's official!"

"And what exactly has you so smitten with Higurashi-san?" Kyouya asked with curiosity, "Surely it cannot be her looks alone?"

"It's her eyes," Tamaki sighed, looking at the wall, "I can see the loneliness in them, even if she hides it very well."

He wanted to cure that loneliness.

~00~

"Oh."

Kagome glanced down, seeing that she was still holding the bunny plushy, having forgotten to drop it off at the Chairman's office in her haste to get away from Suoh, the sneers, and just Ouran in general.

She could just study at home anyway.

"I need something," She muttered to herself, knowing there was a cheap supermarket near the academy, as she passed it everyday on her walk from the nearest bus stop, "Maybe some pocky," She slid her cellphone from her pocket after she stuffed the bunny in her bag, looking down at the cheap and old model (that used to be Souta's) with disdain, not used to the fact she even 'needed' it, "I'll see if Kaa-san needs any groceries too."

It was about a twenty minute walk to the supermarket and she entered quickly, wanting some sort of treat to calm her nerves.

'_Why is Suoh-senpai so persistent?' _She wondered, not paying any real attention to her surroundings as as she wandered to the candy aisle, _'Could it be,' _She tensed, _'That he is like those three perverts? Just trying to get to me in a different way?'_

No.

She knew better than that.

Still, she had a hard time trusting new people with her past experiences, and just because someone approached her with friendliness did not mean she could truly rely on them.

Not like with–

"Oh!"

Kagome, again, much to her surprise, bumped into someone as she turned an aisle corner, and she quickly reached to steady the person on their feet, though their shopping basket clattered to the ground.

'_Everyone would be ashamed of me,' _It was her first thought, knowing her skills have dulled, even with the random stray Youkai attacks, _'Especially Sango-chan and Onii-san.'_

"O-oh, I'm sorry," The person said and Kagome tensed even further than she already was when she noticed the male Ouran uniform, "I didn't mean to–"

"It was my fault," Kagome cut in, furrowing her brows when she stared at the cute brunet with large brown eyes, noting there was something off, "You don't need to... apologize." She faltered when she finally noticed what it was.

This boy was actually a girl.


	7. Project: Friends, Part VII

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

What.

It was the only thing Kagome could think of as she stared at the girl dressed in the Ouran male uniform, not sure what to think about this at all.

But that could come later.

"I'm sorry," Kagome bowed before kneeling down to pick up the contents of the shopping basket that the student had dropped, "I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"I'm sorry too," The girl smiled, kneeling down as well, "You don't need to do this. I'm fine. You caught me before I could fall. Thanks for that."

Kagome nodded, but continued to pick up the items that had fallen anyway, _'There is a lot of... coffee.' _She thought, seeing there was at least five containers of cheap instant coffee, but said nothing as it would be rude to ask a stranger about their shopping habits.

"Yes, it is a lot of coffee," The brunette stated, seeing that Kagome was staring at the containers, "It's not for me. My friends force me to buy this stuff."

"'Force you'?" Kagome repeated incredulously, "Ouran is a school for the rich! Can't they just buy their own coffee?!"

And cheap instant to boot?

"I'm reimbursed for it," The girl shrugged, "It comes out of my club's funding, so it's not my problem they want to use it on something like this," Her brown eyes stared at her, "You're the new student, right?"

Kagome was on guard quickly at the question, "Higurashi Kagome," She introduced herself warily, "I am the new student."

"Fujioka Haruhi," The girl introduced herself in return, "It's none of business and rude of me, but may I ask why you're a girl wearing the male uniform?"

"I'm sorry to say," Kagome began, not knowing that Haruhi was middle-class like her, "But whomever designed that dress is an idiot," She said flatly, "It's impractical for daily life."

She wanted to ask the same question, but, as Haruhi said, it was not any of both their business.

"But it must be difficult," Haruhi continued, furrowing her brows, "I've heard a few rumours that most students talk badly of you," She sighed, "I honestly don't understand it myself. What's so wrong with a girl wearing the male uniform?"

"I don't get it either," Kagome waved it off, "Pants are usually an option for girls at most normal schools. I guess Ouran is too stuck on old traditions and values. It doesn't matter to me what people think of me."

However, it still was a bit lonely, but she still longed for _them _and no one else.

"I see," Haruhi and Kagome stood, having put back the fallen groceries in the shopping basket, "I'm a girl too." She stated bluntly, "But to most students, it's a secret."

Kagome stared, not expecting Haruhi to be so straightforward, "How is it a secret?" She asked, scoffing, "I could tell almost right away."

"You could?" Haruhi blinked before shrugging, "I guess I just look like a boy with short hair. I didn't go out of my way to hide it at first," She eyed Kagome intently, "If you need help, you can come to me," She said, feeling bad for Kagome for having to endure such bullying, "I'm in class 1-A."

"I might," Kagome smiled cynically, but she had no intention of doing so, otherwise she might drag Haruhi into her mess of a school life, "But it's nice, knowing not everyone is not so stuck on tradition." She murmured, thinking of Tamaki and Ritsu.

"You probably need to be somewhere," Haruhi did not hear what Kagome had murmured, but saw the unidentifiable expression, "I'm probably wasting your time like this."

"No, it's fine," Kagome shook her head, "I'll pay for your groceries as an apology for bumping into you like that." It would not be too much and the money she made as the Miko for Higure Shrine would be enough for both.

"No, no! It's not necessary!" Haruhi firmly denied the offer, "As I said before, it comes out of my club's funding."

"Then, how can I apologize?" Kagome blinked, "I could have hurt you just for not paying attention to where I was going."

Haruhi smiled, "If it's on your way, walk with me to the nearest bus stop?" She asked, causing Kagome to stare again, "That's more than enough."

There was then a crack in Kagome's resolve.

'_Some people are just beyond my expectations, I guess,' _Kagome thought, _'Even if they are rich, some move past their traditions,' _Her smile back was hesitant, "You don't have a car or limo to pick you up?"

That crack needed to be repaired quickly.


	8. Project: Friends, Part VIII

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Really?"

It was a surprise to find out Haruhi was a 'commoner' (she really was starting to hate that word) like she was and that she had managed to get into Ouran on a prestigious scholarship.

"Yes," Haruhi nodded as they made their way to the nearest bus stop with their respective grocery bags in hand, "I'm a not a rich bastard. I had to work hard to get in to the academy."

Kagome blinked at 'rich bastard', attempting to muffle her snicker behind her hand, "You must be very smart." She said, nibbling on some pocky as she looked away as she wished this conversation would just end.

All she wanted was to get though Ouran with good grades and she had no intentions of making friends, but why did it seem like the opposite was happening?

No.

She didn't want–

"I have a goal and Ouran is going to help me get there," Haruhi answered, used to compliments on her intelligence, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence with rich bastard."

"Oh, I'm not rich either and not smart enough to get a scholarship," Kagome shrugged, knowing if she even applied without her Sengoku adventures, her math grades would not make the cut, "Honestly, I'm at a loss as to why I'm going to Ouran."

It was strange the benefactor chose to remain anonymous, but she was not going to complain.

'_Maybe a well-off patron of the shrine?' _Kagome thought before shrugging again, _'If they ever reveal themselves, I have to thank them.'_

"Huh," Haruhi blinked, not sure what to make of Kagome's comment, but she had already overstepped her boundaries with that question about the uniform, "Right."

There was then a slightly awkward silence.

"Is this your bus stop?" Kagome asked as they reached their destination, not looking in Haruhi's direction as she awaited the answer.

"It's not yours?" Haruhi asked, knowing this was the closest bus stop to Ouran as she assumed Kagome would not have a car to pick her up.

"Nope," Kagome lied, not wanting to continue the conversation if her resolve was just going to shatter, "I can wait with you until it comes if you need me too."

"Of course not," Haruhi smiled a bit, seeing through Kagome's lie, but she would not comment on it, "I've already taken enough of your time. Remember what I said earlier."

Kagome bit her lip, nodding a bit stiffly, knowing she was going to have to wait for the next bus, _'It will be fifteen minutes before it comes,' _She waved to Haruhi as the bus stopped and the girl stepped on, _'Maybe I should just go back?' _It was not like she needed to be home as her mother did not have a specific curfew for them both.

She could always go watch a certain someone anyway.

~00~

She was back.

However, it was not the high school section of Ouran, but the elementary section instead.

It had been strange enough the anonymous benefactor had paid for her own tuition, but they had also paid for Souta's tuition as well. Of course, at first, he was wary of attending a school for the rich and tried to keep to his own business like her, but once he had joined the Soccer Club and his skills were displayed, a few of his fellow club members attempted to befriend him, despite the fact he was a 'commoner'.

_'He should be practising with his club now,' _Kagome thought, making her way to the field she knew he would be at, _'I guess we can just go home together today. I'll try not to be seen with him though.__' _She sighed, not liking the idea too much as they usually did not for a reason.

She did not want to Souta's few friends to know he had a sister who dressed in drag.

Kagome looked up, blinking and then furrowing her brows when she noticed a familiar face standing on the side of the field where Souta was currently practising; the black-haired male with glasses whose name she did not even know.

Annoyance quickly surged up in her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded as soon as she stepped up to the male's side and he stopped writing in his notebook to look up at her and gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine while he finally spoke up.

"Higurashi-san, what a surprise."


	9. Project: Friends, Part IX

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Kyouya closed his notebook, easily hearing the irritation and apprehension in Kagome's voice, "Why nothing, Higurashi-san," He smiled in his usual sharp way, "I am simply watching the elementary's soccer division practise. They are the best in their league, after all."

"You..." Kagome scowled deeply, having saw Kyouya's eyes staring at at one particular person and it set off alarm bells in her head, "You were watching my little brother!" She accused.

"Ah, yes," Kyouya's glasses flashed, "Higurashi Souta, who is only ten-years-old and a new student, is already the star of the Soccer Club," He stated, "I simply wanted to come and see."

Kagome stared wide-eyed for a moment, "Why?!" She demanded, "He should be of no interest to you! Did Suoh-senpai put you up to this?!"

"No interest?" Kyouya's brow rose, "Why do you think that?" He asked, staring down at her with an expression she did not like, "I may be in the high school's Soccer Club division."

"You?" Kagome gave the male a closer look before clearly dismissing something, "No, you're not," She narrowed her eyes, "You would be more fit if you were," She scoffed, "And I know Suoh-senpai is certainly not in the Soccer Club."

"That is a harsh assessment," Kyouya looked irritated for a brief moment, not quite sure if Kagome was insulting his body or not, "But you are correct."

"I already know," Kagome huffed, "What I want to know is why you were looking at my little brother for," Her tone grew dangerous, "It's not going to look good for you if I go to the faculty members, that you were ogling ten-year-olds."

"And what makes you think they will take your side over mine?" Kyouya asked bluntly and Kagome resisted the urge to punch him in his pretty face, "After all, you are a commoner."

It was simply a fact.

He was rich and she was not, and in this era of time, money meant power and not one's ability to fight with swords and bows – not like the era she was forced to leave behind.

"Then I'll just take you down, here and now," Kagome's tone was dark and held promise and Kyouya stiffened, "I see no bodyguards around."

"Fighting is strictly prohibited," Kyouya adjusted his glasses, not liking how it looked as though Kagome was going to pull a move, "You will be expelled."

"Doesn't matter," Kagome retorted, "If it's for my brother, then..." She let out a choked noise, feeling herself being pulled back into a familiar chest, "Suoh-senpai, let go!" She growled.

"I'm sorry, my little bird!" Tamaki cried, hugging the struggling girl tightly as an (unwanted) apology, "I told Kyouya not to come here! That the little chick should be left alone until you approved it!"

"Don't call my little brother a 'chick', you freak!" Kagome, despite her anger, noted Kyouya's name, "And stop with the 'little bird' crap! My name is either Higurashi or Kagome."

She honestly could not stand be called anything other than her names anymore.

Tamaki gasped dramatically, "Ah, Kagome, you should not use such foul language," He was unable to hold Kagome in his embrace any longer as she broke free, "It's unbecoming of anyone."

"I could care less," Kagome huffed, "I don't know why your friend, 'Kyouya', is here, but don't think I won't hurt you both if you have some sort of sick plan." She said darkly.

"Duly noted," Kyouya, honestly, did not doubt Kagome's word and the look in her eye had him tense for reasons he did not know as it held something... _wild_ to it, "I was simply curious of the family of the one who has captured Tamaki's eye. Your lineage _is _quite impressive." He did admit that much at least.

"I tried to act civil, but this is going too far," Kagome sneered at the half-assed apology, if that what it even was, "Suoh-senpai and Kyouya-senpai, don't come near me again."

Tamaki held his hand to his mouth and Kagome stared at him wide-eyed when it actually looked as it tears clung to the corners of his violet eyes, "Please, forgive me and Kyouya!" He bowed, panicking internally, "Kyouya didn't mean any harm! We _are_ genuinely curious of your family! We would like to pay our respects at your family shrine soon enough!" After all, the paternal side of his family and Kyouya's family were firm believers in Shintoism, regardless of the fact that they were wealthy.

Kyouya glanced away, not sure what the uncomfortable feeling that was bubbling up inside him, perhaps at Tamaki's sincere apology, or Kagome's threat of bodily harm, or did he actually feel a slight guilt at using Kagome's brother when she already had a hard enough time at Ouran?

However, those thoughts were pushed aside quickly enough when a young boy's voice called out and Kagome absolutely froze at the sound of it.

"Nee-chan?"


	10. Project: Friends, Part X

Disclaimer: I own nothing

If you feel uncomfortable or triggered by the content you are reading, then please stop immediately and hit the back button. I am not responsible if you continue on by your choice.

* * *

"Nee-chan?"

Kagome bit her lip, trying to move discreetly so she was slightly hidden behind Tamaki and Kyouya. She did not want Souta's few friends seeing her in a male uniform and judging _him _because of it.

"What are you doing here?" Souta asked, looking at the two males curiously, "Is something wrong?" He asked with concern, knowing she did not want to be seen with him despite his reassurances he did not care.

He did not need shallow friends if they could not accept his sister and her uniform choice anyway.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kagome smiled hesitantly, "I just had time on my hands, I guess." She shrugged.

"Okay," Souta stared at Tamaki and Kyouya and then gave Kagome a surprised look, "Are these two your friends?" He asked, a little taken back.

Tamaki smiled widely, but was immediately shut down by Kagome, "Nope," She said outright, watching as the blond instantly deflated, "I'm pretty sure they were just _leaving_."

It was not a warning, but a threat.

Tamaki looked as though he were about to say something, but he was cut off again, though by Kyouya this time around, "Yes, we were," He smiled tightly, "You are very good at soccer, Higurashi-kun."

Souta watched with a blink as the male with glasses dragged the blond away before looking back at his sister, "Are you sure?" He asked with a raised brow.

"They are just students who go to the high school division," Kagome huffed at Souta's prodding, "I want nothing to do with anyone who goes to Ouran. I just plan to focus on my grades."

"You looked like you were talking to them for a bit," Souta pointed out, "And that blonde guy..." He trailed off.

Kagome tightened her lips, even she did not want nothing to do with them, she did catch one thing Tamaki had said to her.

At least he tried to stop Kyouya from watching her little brother.

"Doesn't matter," She decided in the end as she certainly was not going to let off anyone who spied on Souta, "Are you done practise?"

"Yep," Souta glanced off into the distance, still able to see the two as the blond seemed to talk frantically to the glasses male, "Want to go home together finally?"

"I should probably head to the bus stop first." Kagome eyed the two teammates, who were now looking at them, probably wondering who Souta was talking and she resisted the urge to stoop down a bit.

"Listen, Nee-chan," Souta crossed his arms and gestured to the two behind him, "If they don't like you just because of your clothes, then I don't want to be friends with them," He said bluntly, "And I know there are people like that in your classes, but not every rich person is the same. You need friends."

"It's not like I don't have any," Kagome retorted with a frown, "We might go to different high schools, but I still have Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Hell, I even have Houjo-kun!"

"But you never go anywhere with them, even when they call you," Souta could see Kagome was getting antsy with the conversation, "You make friends easily. You have to start moving on."

A brief flash of devastation seemed to shine in Kagome's eyes for a moment before her face hardened, "Just go get changed and get your stuff," She turned around, "I'll wait for you at the school gates."

She made friends easily?!

Yes, students named Tamaki, Ritsu, and Haruhi had reached out to her, but she could not drag them down with her and her reputation and her depression.

Besides, she could not let go of what Kyouya had done.

"Nee-chan," Souta sighed, rubbing his hair before going to get changed, _'It's possible you won't ever see Inu-onii-san again. I know it's hard, but you have to let go.' _And he knew once she did...

She would be surrounded by many friends once again.


End file.
